maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Joaquín Ortiz
Colombian Spirit Joaquín Ortiz '''is an character of the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance He's basically the Ken or Robert Garcia what Carlos is the Ryu or Ryo Sakazaki, as both of them are the millionaire rival archetype characters. He fights in Tae Kwon Do like Hwoarang and Kim Kaphwan. He also has shades of Keith Wayne from the Power Instinct series in that both of them are womanizers... that is until they leave their tendencies aside and get the girls of their dreams. In this case, he gets the Annie Hamilton of the game, Adriana Salazar, in his ending. Bios Joaquín is the sole son of the president of the discographic company Fulgor Estelar, best friend of Carlos since childhood and the second-in-command of the Rhythm Battlers. As one of the disciples of Ken Lee, he's invited to the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts in order to fight against opponents worthy for his guts, and the same time, flit with every competing girl present, excluding his childhood friend Adriana, of whom only sees her as a friend, much to her own chagrin. However, things will go for the worse it he knows it will lead to an even bigger trap. Relationships Allies Carlos Velásquez Best friend and the rival who can be the second-in-command of the Rhythm Battlers. Adriana Salazar An childhood friend, but if is friend got crush ever and Joaquín meeting another girl. Ken Lee As one of the disciples who disappeared at the moment ago. Murdock Jameson Murdock got angry about Joaquín who getting date for his sister, Shantel. Shantel Jameson Dislike Joaquín Ortiz and don't need for date. Gameplay Joaquín Ortiz is very impress for Martial Artist like Carlos Velásquez. Joaquín's fighting style is Salsae-Kwon-Do, which is the korean martial art Tae Kwon Do mixed with Salsa, another known latin american music genre. Part of the Salsa motif on him is his dashing personality and affinity to charm the ladies.Cost his Fighting Style, shades but not quickly as well. Movelist Special Moves * '''Tiro de Futból: He summons with his hands a soccer shaped fireball and launches it with a kick. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Gól de Gloria, has the fireball enlarged at 5% and causes more damage. * Media Luna Cresciente: He somersaults his opponent to the air. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Media Luna Fénix, has the somersault engulfed in flames and deals up to five hits. * Patada Deslizadora: He slides towards his opponent with a downward kick. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patada Terrenal, has the downward kick releasing earth debris and deals three hits. * Triple Patada: He attacks with three kicks that can be performed manually. The first kick is a straight kick to the gut, the second kick is a roundhouse kick to the head and the final kick is a Neri Chagi. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patada de Volcán, changes the move for a direct Neri Chagi which releases a lava stream from the ground, dealing five hits. * Bicicleta Aerea: He dashes towards his opponent with three bycicle kicks. Air move only. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bicicleta del Dolor, has the move stopping if he makes contact with his opponent, dealing five kicks and finishing with an upward kick that sends him/her to the ground. Ultra Ryhthmic Move * Combo de Patadas Rapidas: Joaquín prepares with a left knee pose as he says "Time to finish!" and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he does a series of kicks to him/her, the he uppercuts with the Patada de Media Luna, sending his opponent to fly. Later, he jumps and does a chilean soccer kick to his still airborne opponent, falling him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Joaquín starts to kick three times and then does a roundhouse, followed by bringing his opponent as he says "Can you evade my furious feet? I don't think so!" before he goes to his Salsae-Kwon-Do stance. Match Point Joaquín rises his right feet three times from down to up and then says "Burn it all... baby!". Victory Pose Joaquín performs a split, then gets up and then prepares to do a Neri Chagi charged with flames, as the camera focuses closely on him. Dark blue colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "You're trying to imitate me entirely? ¡No eres más que un farsante!" * (vs. Carlos) "Nice sparring session, amigo!" * (vs. Rina) "Rina-chan, forgive me for hitting your cute face. Let's never mention that incident again." * (vs. Adriana) "Sorry, Adriana... I only see you as a friend and nothing more." * (vs. Iván) "That match is incredibly smoking, compañero! * (vs. Takeru) "Abandon your ties with the Yakuza and join us. You wouldn't regret it!" * (vs. Murdock) "To say you fed up with me because of your sister is an understatement." * (vs. Shantel) "If not for your overprotective brother, I would date you, nena." * (vs. Jacob) "Seriously? Stop attacking me like I'm a punching bag!" * (vs. Natalie) "Are you loca? Consider yourself fortunate that I woudn't put you in coma." * (vs. Damian) "What the fuck happened to you? I thought you're great on TV." * (vs. Garrett) "No need to be angry... better eat Snickers!" * (vs. Reggie) "I'm not a critic, but I think your Reggaepoeira needs some improvement." * (vs. Tomas) "To be clear, my father owns a private jet. How about piloting it?" * (vs. Fong) "I got one word for your performance: Impressive!" * (vs. Kastor) "Thanks for the match, Great Sage Euklideus." * (vs. Don Z) "My master's defeat is finally avenged!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Earth is not yours for the taking, demente!" * (vs. Valerie) "What? Are you going to flirt Carlos and not me? He has a girlfriend already!" * (vs. John) "What the hell I just fought? Are you really fast for a man like you?" * (vs. Hiroto) "Never ever hurt my friends again, basura!" * (vs. Marion) "You may be cold in aspect... but in my eyes, you are hot!" * (vs. Patrick) "Nice bike of yours! If you wish, I can buy one of these in a shop." * (vs. Amadeus) "You say I could end in the purgatory if I don't leave my womanizing tendencies aside?" * (vs. Raystrom) "Can you tell me how are pretty are the Cyberhuman ladies?" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Are you the brother of the shadow figure? You look like an authentic superhero to me!" Arcade Joaquín Ortiz/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters